


Nettles

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sharp-tongued kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nettles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skuf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skuf).



The bastard's words were full of nettles, but that was all right because kissing shut their mouths against the barbs.


End file.
